Characteristically, thin-film light-emitting diode chips consist of a semiconductor body for generating and/or receiving radiation, a carrier (for example, Si, Ge) that does not correspond to the growth substrate for the epitaxial production of the light-emitting layer sequence, and a first and a second electrical connection layer that are electrically insulated from one another by a separating layer. FIG. 3 shows a schematic sectional view of a known thin-film light-emitting diode chip in the form of a surface emitter. The light-emitting diode chip (1) has a semiconductor body (2) comprising a semiconductor layer sequence. The semiconductor layer sequence has, in particular, an active region (20) designed to generate and/or receive radiation. Typically, the active region (20) is arranged between a first semiconductor layer (21) and a second semiconductor layer (22) of different conduction type. For example, the first semiconductor layer (21) facing the front side is n-conducting and the second semiconductor layer (22) facing away from the front side is p-conducting.
The semiconductor body (2) is arranged on the front side (51) of an electrically conductive carrier (5). Between the semiconductor body (2) and the carrier (5), typically, a first (31) and a second (32) electrical connection layer are arranged and for electrical insulation an insulating separating layer (9). The first semiconductor layer (21) is contacted via recesses (25) in the semiconductor body (2) and via the first connection layer (31) to a first contact (41) located on the rear side of the carrier (5). The second semiconductor layer (22) connects to a second contact (42) via the second connection layer (32) on the front side of the semiconductor chip. The proposed light-emitting diode chip (1) has both a front contact (42) and a rear contact (41).
For various applications, a thin-film light-emitting diode chip is advantageous, wherein the contacts are located exclusively on the front side. Such a light-emitting diode chip, which is called in the following rear side insulation chip, an electrical separation of the rear side of the chip and the front side of the chip is necessary. There is no electrical connection between the rear side of the chip and the electrical connection layers (31, 32). An electrical separation of the front side and the rear side of a thin-film light-emitting diode chips may be produced, for example, by using a ceramic carrier (for example, made of AlN, SiN), a glass carrier or a high-resistance, for example, undoped or lower-doped silicon carrier or germanium carrier. In practice, such solutions are often expensive and can only be integrated with difficulty into the existing production process of standard thin-film light-emitting diode chips.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an optoelectronic semiconductor chip and a method of producing an optoelectronic semiconductor chip that permit improved rear-side insulation.